


Strong

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [13]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Aerin's moment of weakness





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompt:  
> card: rare women characters - G54 Aerin

Aerin had to be strong. And she was. Most of the times. When she stole food for Morwen and Nienor, when she opposed Brodda in some important political matters. Even if it didn’t give much. She was strong.

But sometimes she had to allow herself to be weak. In order not to break. So she did that day. She was completely alone in the cowshed, and she knew none would approach any time soon. She sat on the boards and just cried. Maybe she was featured among the women of her House, but she didn’t want this life. She lost.


End file.
